Finding Life
by Stories of Mirith
Summary: A story of an elf and her long years on Arda. The people she meets and the loves of her life.
1. Strong Ally

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings only the characters out of my own mind.

Finding Life

Life is something most elves take for granted until it is snatched away. True we can only die by violence or the fading of grief. For most elves though neither of those things ever happens.

For me though life has become something to be cherished everyday. Because I have seen the lives of many elves snatched away from both violence and grief.

My name is Mirith and this is the story of my life and my quest to find life. I was born in the Havens of the Falas to Cirdan the Shipwright and Amira of Doriath. Like most elves I am tall and fair. My eyes are the deep blue color of the sea. I am not much different from most of the Telerian elves that dwell in the Falas.

The only thing that sits me apart is my mithril colored hair. My hair is not silver like most Telerian elves and it isn't white it's kind of a mixture of the two.

Growing up my life was pretty normal. I was taught to develop my talents are Valar given gifts as my Ada calls them. My most obvious talent was noticed at a very early age. I had seen about 15 summers when the accident happened.

There were about 5 of us on the training ground that day. We were training with swords under the watchful eye of Caldon my uncle who was the Captain of the Havens. It was the first time he had let us use real sword even if they were blunt. Wherein lays the problem that arose. My cousin Calfern was just a few years older than me and in the same class. It bothered him to no end that his girl cousin was in the same class and was totally making him look bad. I couldn't help it the handling of weapons came naturally to me like breathing.

We were in mock battle one on one and Calfern wanting to impress his father and mine landed a hard blow to his opponents head. I think he forgot he was using an actual sword. The blade sank into the flesh above Dovens ear and Doven fell to the ground. Instinct inside of me kicked in while Caldon was grabbing Calfern away from Doven I flew to Dovens side.

He wasn't moving I quickly examined the wound and checked his eyes. His eyes were trying to close. An elf doesn't close their eyes unless they are dying. Scared to death I heard my father shouting to get a healer now. All of a sudden I knew what to do placing my hands over the wound I concentrated inward and let the healing energy flow through me. A glow of silver-white surrounded my hands and the wound that they covered.

Dovens eyes fluttered back open and the blood stopped running through my hands. I removed my hands to find the wound completely healed. My father and uncle gapped at me and then began talking at once. I looked down and smiled at Doven thankful he would not be dying anytime soon. Doven and I were fast friends after that but for me there were no more fighting lessons.

I was sent to study under the healers that dwelt at the Havens. The next 10 years was spent studying herb lore and the best remedy's to heal people. The healers didn't think that my ability to heal by giving of my own energy would last very long. Therefore I was taught not to rely on my ability. What none of them understood was that I didn't deplete myself of all my energy and that if I did I could regain it from contact with water. Strange I know but true.

After 10 years of nothing but herbs and remedies I approached my father and asked if I could begin my fighting lessons again. He said. "No, a healer doesn't need to know how to fight." I didn't agree with him so I snuck out one day when I was suppose to be studying and went and found Doven.

Doven was leaving the training grounds on his way home for the night meal. He was alone thankfully. He made his way by my hiding place in the trees growing beside the path.

"Doven, stop I need to talk to you." I called out as I reach out and pulled him behind the tree. "Mirith, what are you doing out here at this time of night and so close to the training grounds. Cirdan will have your hide if he finds out your out here. You have not been allowed out here since the accident." Doven was gripping my upper arms as he hissed quietly into my face.

"Doven, I have a big favor to ask. Will you teach me everything you have learned in the last 10 years? And after that will you help me keep up to date on the latest fighting tactics you are learning? Please!" I begged him.

"Are you insane if we are caught it will be both of are hides that will get tanned. And besides you are such a great healer why do you want to learn to fight?" Doven finished his speech with utter disbelief in his voice. "The healers have taught me all about the herbs and remedies we have, but they don't want me to use my natural ability. I have tried and tried to make them understand that I will not drain my fey because my fey is replenished by water. They won't listen and understand. I know all they have to teach and still they teach me the same things over and over again. My life is my own and when I am of age I am going to join the scouts. I will have to know how to fight then if I learn now it will save time later. Please Doven will you help me are must I learn alone?" I held his eyes through my entire speech as I put all the convection that I had in my voice.

"Why do you want to join the scouts? It is the most dangerous job on all of Arda." His voice was full of doubt and incomprehension. "I am more than just a healer I am a fighter as well. You know I was one of the best students in the class when my father withdrew me. Besides I feel the call of the wide lands that stretch beyond our borders. I also feel the threat of evil and I want to do all in my power to keep my people safe." My voice rang with conviction as I laid before him my reasons.

"Very well, I will help you with this on one condition. When you leave to join the scouts you will take me with you so I can join too. Is it a Deal?" He stuck out his hand to shake on the bargain as he finished his speech. "It's a deal!" I declared as I grasped his hand in mine. As our hands meet I knew I had a strong ally. Doven was not easy on me but within a few days of lessons I was back in the rhythm of fighting.


	2. My choice

Years passed and my ability with the sword exceeded Doven's ability. That didn't seem to bother him one bit. We began to practice with other weapons as well. Over the course of 25 years we practiced and sparred with each other. We sharpened each others skill till no one could best us.

The time of my coming of age ceremony drew close and my Ada began to make plans. He wanted to see me published as a healer at my coming of age ceremony. As my 50th year on Arda drew near I began to realize my Ada's heart would be broken when I chose another life besides the one he had planned. Elves are considered elflings until their 50th year at which time they come of age and begin to make their on decisions. The coming of age is always commemorated by a ceremony.

The day before my coming of age ceremony Doven and I sat in one of the roses arbors overlooking the sea.

"Tomorrow you will tell the elves of the Havens of the Falas that you chose the life of a scout over the life of a healer. How do you think your Ada will respond?" Doven's question set my teeth on edge and the gnawing of a thousand balrogs off in my belly.

"You know exactly how he will respond. He will set his foot down and try to keep me here." I grounded out between clenched teeth.

"Do you think he will succeed in keeping you here?" He asked.

"You know he won't. I made my mind up long ago and I will not be deterred now." I answered with anger lacing my voice.

"I will see you tomorrow then. The Valar be with you when you let the cat out of the bag." He quietly intoned as he rose and made his way toward his home.

"When are you two going to announce your engagement? After the ceremony tomorrow or will you wait a few years?" I spun around at the sound of my friend Elta's voice.\

"ENGAGEMENT?!?!?!? What are you talking about Elta?" I demanded in a no nonsense voice.

"Oh come on you can tell me Mirith. Everybody has been expecting you and Doven to announce your engagement sooner or later. I mean it is no secret that you two spend a lot of time together." Elta's voice dripped with sugar and gave me goose bumps.

"I didn't know that everyone was so keen on me getting married so soon. I am very young for such a commitment." I answered with what I hope was a plausible explanation.

"If you love one another you should be together." With that declaration out Elta turned and sashayed away leaving me in total helplessness.

My feet carried me to the sea shore and there I walked and thought long into the night. I couldn't believe that people actually had me and Doven and the word marriage in the same sentence. Did Doven know about this? If he did what where his thoughts on this utterly ridicules idea? My thoughts were all a jumble through out the night. As the morning dawned in the east I made my way to my room to prepare for the big day.

Everything was going wonderful. All the toast had been made my accomplishments as a healer had been praised. The time had come for me to declare my first decision as a member of the grownup elven society. What my occupation would be or if I had not thought that far ahead what I planned to pursue in way of an occupation. As I stood to my feet my eyes meet my Ada's eyes the expectation in his face was almost more than I could take. Turning my head I sought for one face in the crowd that would give me comfort. My eyes strayed over my Uncle Caldon stood beside my Ada with the same look of expectation on his face. Calfern looked at me like I was not even worth his notice much less the great celebration. My eyes meet Elta's and she smile encouragingly. Then I saw who I was searching for and locking eyes with Doven I began my speech.

"Dearest Family and Friends, Thank you for coming and celebrating my coming of age with me." I knew as my voice trailed off at the end of that short sentence that there was no going back. So closing my eyes I just said it. "My choice of an occupation is the life of a scout." Complete and total silence rained in the hall where I stood.

"Impossible that is no occupation for a lady Mirith. You will stop joking around and be serious." My Ada's voice boomed over the crowd. Turning toward him I caught a glimpse of my Naneth's face she was crying.

"My choice was made long ago Ada. It can not be altered now. I am sorry this grieves you but it is my choice and you must learn to live with it." With that said I turned and left the hall as my Naneth's keening wails followed me. I went to the gates of the Havens and meet Doven. I picked up my pack that I had hidden in the bushes earlier and together Doven and I left the comfort's of home.


End file.
